someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Cave
I just feel something strange happening here. I woke up in this cave, a blue cave. I have total amnesia, basicly I can't remember anything. I check my surroundings, only to find a slope to a door. I climb up the slope, to the door. and I go into the door. There is now 2 ways to go, one way is where there's a few gravel patches, and a place where there's a few ceiling spikes and ground spikes. I jump over them, then find a few bats floating up and down. I jump over them only to fall down to more bats, and a jumpy creature. I pass them, then go into this mouth that was open, for some reason. The room was only consisting of a chest, and a person sleeping. I go to the chest, then open it. I only seem to find this "gun" thing. It was entirely blue, with a white star on it. I shot it, and it shot a blue laser beam. I then shot all the bats and the creature with it. When they died, they dropped these yellow things that looked like Doritos. Even though, they actually level up the gun. I go to the gravel patches, then I shoot them. They disappear into complete nothing. I go to a door, only to realise it's a TRAP! I kept shooting it untill it died, then I went on. I then kept falling untill I hit the ground. This strange person, well creature was on the ground. I went over to him, then he got up and said his name was King, and he was the leader of this village. It seems that he's after another person similar to him for something. I go to the left, when there's a little lake. I dive into the lake, only to see something shine underwater. It looks like a locket, with a fish on it. I quickly swim back up, because I felt like I was going to drown. Another person like King appeared when I was walking back up. He then ran away, into the door. I followed her, then King said "Hand over the key!" The creature said "Nooooooo!", then ran right into King, making him fall over. I went over to check on him, and he yelled "TOROKO! Don't underestimate me!". I'm guessing this person's name is Toroko, and King wants a key from her. I fall down, then go to a shack-looking place. I try to open the door, but it's locked now. I walk around, then Toroko pops out of nowhere saying "You jerk!". She then comes out to attack me. I then shoot her, she falls to the ground. I look at her, and she says "Aaaaaah! Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!". She then got up, and said "Huh? Your not apart of the Doctor? Oh. My name is Toroko." She then looks at my pendant I picked up earlier, and says "That's my pendant! You can keep it though." "King gets bent out of shape when Sue and I get along. Please keep it." I heard a banging on the door, then this toaster-thing came right in and said "Oh Yeaaaah!" Then they rabbled on about her being Sue, then brang her away. The toaster asked if I wanted to fight with my "pea-shooter". I said no, then he went off with Misery, the girl that took Toroko away. I went onto a big quest on to rescue Toroko. Eventually, I got to a place that was full of sand. I belive it was called "Sand Zone". There was this girl with yellow hair there, that just walked away. I eventually went up to a house with these people that have floppy ears, sorta. I went into a fight with the girl because she thought I was going to kill the defenseless creatures. I eventually won, she got up and asked if I was to dispose the Mimiga. The mimiga? I wondered what were the Mimigas. They are the floppy-eared creatures I met before. I said no, then she introducted her. Her name, I don't remember. She then went on to stay with the creatures in the place. I eventually got to a specific place near the end of this "island". I said a password to this door, then I went in. A girl was in there, saying that she was going to make a rocket and needs a powered sprinkler. I went go to find one, then I brang it back to her. She then said to probably take a rest. I went to take a rest. I remember my name. My name is Quote. This "game"s name is Cave Story. Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games